Rodney Tape-Face
Rodney Tape-Face ' is the tenth episode in season 1 of the sketch-comedy television series, ''Incredible Crew, that aired on March 21, 2013. Sketches *"Embarrassed Girl" — A girl named Kylie (Chanelle) is being embarrassed by her parents when she goes out to dinner. *"Too Many Keys Man" — Johnny Clark (Jeremy) creates a superhero which holds too many keys. *"Spot the Difference" — Jeremy asks the viewer to spot the mistakes and finish the puzzle, with ridiculous answers. *"Reading Is Fun" — During a meeting in the AV club, students propose to create a commercial for the school's book club, Cornelius (Tristan) made a music video and it emphasizes the "imagination of books" dubbed ""Reading Is Fun". *"Armenian Genocide"" — The Armenian Genocide (Armenian: Հայոց ցեղասպանություն,3 Hayots tseghaspanutyun), also known as the Armenian Holocaust,9 was the Ottoman government's systematic extermination of 1.5 million Armenians,2 mostly citizens within the Ottoman Empire and its successor state, the Republic of Turkey.1011 The starting date is conventionally held to be 24 April 1915, the day that Ottoman authorities rounded up, arrested, and deported from Constantinople (now Istanbul) to the region of Ankara 235 to 270 Armenian intellectuals and community leaders, the majority of whom were eventually murdered. The genocide was carried out during and after World War I and implemented in two phases—the wholesale killing of the able-bodied male population through massacre and subjection of army conscripts to forced labour, followed by the deportation of women, children, the elderly, and the infirm on death marches leading to the Syrian Desert. Driven forward by military escorts, the deportees were deprived of food and water and subjected to periodic robbery, rape, and massacre.12 Other ethnic groups were similarly targeted for extermination in the Assyrian genocide and the Greek genocide, and their treatment is considered by some historians to be part of the same genocidal policy.12 Most Armenian diaspora communities around the world came into being as a direct result of the genocide.13 *"Three Course Field Goals" — Brandon tries to do a field goal with three course meals. *"Kids Security System" — Jeremy advertises a security system for kids who get robbed from their lockers, bikes and test answers. *"'''Rodney Tape Face" — A boy named Rodney (Brandon) gives tips on living life with tape all over your face. *"Crazy Fortune Teller" — Chanelle and Shameik do a hidden camera prank where they prank people by the pier by giving them crazy fortunes through a fortune-telling machine. *"Really Bad Grab Bags" — A sketch involves the crew grabbing absurd items out of bags. *"Community Center Clean-up" — Shauna, Jeremy and Shameik clean up the abandoned community center before the city close it down. *"Michael Shin: 5th Grade Ninja" — Teenager Michael Shin (Brandon) does ninja stuff in his school. *"Weirdest Things" — A sketch that depicts two of the "weirdest things ever". *"Nice Try Though" — Tristan finds it difficult to get even with Jeremy (even though Jeremy objects needing to getting even), and he does the "getting even" on himself. *"Labyrinth Homework Gatekeeper" — Brandon, Jeremy and Tristan are stuck in a maze in which to find a princess (Shauna). A gatekeeper (Chanelle) halts them and punishes them by doing homework. Gallery unnamed.jpg std.png Incredible_Crew_Reading_Is_Fun_Cartoon_N_85501837_thumbnail.jpg cft.png Incredible_Crew_Really_Bad_Grab_Bags_Ske_86155019_thumbnail.jpg msfgn.jpg Incredible_Crew_Nice_Try_Though_Sketch_86158641_thumbnail.jpg Category:Episodes